Crazy Days
by Angel26
Summary: If you think the Ronins have normal lives well think again
1. Crazy Days Chapter 1

" Crazy Days"  
By: Angel  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin Warriors or the Warlords. They belong to their respective owners, but any other new characters are mine!  
________________________________________________________________________  
Ryo: Hey, Sage.  
  
Sage: What is it Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Get your little fuckin' ass out of freakin' bathroom.  
  
Sage: No.  
  
Ryo: You're asking for it!   
  
Ryo brings in a nice, sharp metallic object.   
  
Sage: No, anything but that! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Sage runs out of the bathroom screaming.  
  
Ryo: *sweatdrop* That was easy.  
  
Ryo enters the bathroom.  
******  
Winter: Rowen watch out for the ball!  
  
Rowen: *Ball hits Rowen* Kento you baka!   
  
Rowen falls unconscious. Winter runs to Rowen and checks his pulse.   
  
Kento: What happen to Rowen?  
  
Winter: He's unconscious because you were stupid enough to throw a handball at him!  
  
Kento: What's unconscious?  
  
Winter: *sweatdrop* You don't know what unconscious means. Do you want me to show you   
  
what it means?  
  
Kento: Okay!  
  
Winter grabs a nearby metal plate and whacks Kento with it. KLONK!!!  
  
Kento: Oh, now I know what it means. It means to get whack on the head with a metal plate.   
  
Uhhuhhhhhh!!! *THUD*  
  
Winter: Guess I should've given him the dictionary. *Still holding the metal plate*  
  
Anna: What just happened Winter?  
  
Winter: Beats me.  
******  
Cye: What happen to my pet goldfish?!  
  
Kento: *BUUURRRPPPP*   
  
Cye: Kento tell me you didn't eat MY pet goldfish.  
  
Kento: Sorry, Cye I was just too hungry. There's nothing in the fridge.   
  
Cye: You could've gotten off your lazy butt and buy something.  
  
Kento: You said it Cye. I'm just too lazy.   
  
Kimberly: Kento there was edible food in the food cabinet.  
  
Kento: Oops!  
  
Cye: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!! *Sniffing*  
  
Anna: Great it's my turn to wake Rowen up.  
  
Rowen: *Snore*  
  
Anna: Ryo come up here.  
  
Ryo: What is it, Anna?  
  
Anna: Get me a piece of paper. I need to write my will.  
  
Ryo: *cocks an eyebrow* Okay.  
  
Anna: *Scribbles down something* Here. KENTO!!!  
  
Kento: What is it?  
  
Anna: Can you jump on Rowen's bed?  
  
Kento: *jumps on Rowen's bed*  
  
Rowen: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Flies out the roof*  
  
Ryo: That's gotta hurt.  
  
Anna: Oops!  
******  
Carmen: Dais. Have you ever heard shaving?   
  
Amy: Dais, your face looks like a porcupine.  
  
Dais: Fine then I'll shave.  
  
Dais emerges from the bathroom thirty minutes later with a lot of Band-Aids on his face.  
  
Amy & Carmen: *sweatdrop* What in the name of the world happened to you?!  
  
Dais: Shaving.  
  
Winter: You should've asked Sage. He might know more about shaving than we do.  
  
Dais: *sniff, sniff* WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!  
  
Kimberly: You should've asked sooner.  
  
Dais: WAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Cries like a baby*  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Please don't kill me! This was suppose to be a comedy remember! ^_^;;  
E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com.   



	2. Crazy Days Chapter 2

"Crazy Days II"   
By: Angel  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ronin Warrior casts but I do own any new people in this story. Don't sue me because I'm not making profit. Anyway, you're only going to get an old computer and that's it.   
Warning: A lot of character bashing.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Ryo: I'm going to take a shower okay.  
  
Everyone: Okay.  
  
Ryo walks into the bathroom and opens the shower.  
  
Ryo: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! *Fall flat on his ass*  
  
*FLUSH*  
  
Ryo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ryo comes out with a towel around his waist. He is steaming and very pink.  
  
Ryo: WHO LEFT THIS FUCKIN' RUBBER DUCKY IN THE BATHROOM AND WHO   
  
FLUSH THE TOILET!!!  
  
Kento: Um… I flushed the toilet.   
  
Ryo glares at him. POW! BOOM! WHACK! SLAP! SMACK!  
  
Kento: Hey, Rowen I didn't know you have a twin…uhhh. *Falls unconscious*  
  
Ryo squeezes rubber ducky. *SQUEAK! SQUEAK!* He looks at the bottom of the rubber   
  
ducky. It said: PROPERTY OF CYE MOURI.  
  
Cye: He… he… um sorry. *Half laughing*  
  
Ryo: *narrows his eyes* You should be afraid very afraid. *Pounds fists onto his palms*  
  
POW! CRASH! THUD!  
  
Cye: MERCY!!!  
  
Ryo: I can but I won't because of your attempt to murder me in the bathroom with a rubber   
  
ducky.   
  
Cye: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE!  
  
Ryo: Too bad.  
  
Ryo punch Cye and returns to the bathroom. Cye has a big black eye and is unconscious.  
  
Kimberly: I think Cye have been playing with his rubber ducky too much.  
******  
Anna: Hey let's tell scary stories with the lights out  
.  
Ryo: Great! *Gathers the guys*  
  
Sage: Cale? Why are you so nervous?  
  
Cale: You can keep a secret right?  
  
Sage: Yeah, What!  
  
Cale: I'm afraid of then dark! Hold me.  
  
Sage: *sweatdrop* Get the hell off of ME!  
  
POW! BAM! CRASH! THUD!  
  
Anna: Oh, great the lights are out.  
  
Cale: *whimpers* I want my mommy!  
  
Ryo: *wears a scream mask* BOO!  
  
Cale: AAAAAHHHHH!!! *Pisses in his pants* I need a new pair of pants.  
  
Winter: *sweatdrop* *taps Cale on the shoulder*  
  
Cale: *runs at high speed up the stairs and cowers at a corner*  
  
Amy: What happen to him?  
  
Anna: I guess he's afraid of the dark.  
******  
Cye: *turns on the stove POOF!* AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *His hair goes up in flames and he   
  
runs hysterically around the room* *Dives into the fish tank*  
  
Rowen: Hey, Cye. How come you're dripping wet?  
  
Cye: Who's the stupid baka that put fire accelerator by the stove!!!  
  
Rowen raises his hand.  
  
Rowen: I accidentally left it there and I left one of them near the boiler.   
  
Carmen: ROWEN, YOU BAKA YOU"RE GOING TO…  
  
BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Carmen: *cough, cough* BLOW UP THE HOUSE.  
  
Anna: Who left the accelerator in the boiler room?!  
  
Rowen: ME *proudly said*  
  
Amy: Let's get him boys.  
  
Rowen: NO MERCY?!  
  
Everyone: No MERCY!!!  
  
Rowen: SPARE MEEE!!!  
  
Anna: Nope!  
  
Rowen: WAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Wails like a baby*  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Please don't flame me! This is just to entertain you people!!! Anyway, E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com.   



End file.
